The present invention relates to firearm accessories, and more particularly to a reticle for use with an optical scope of a firearm. A scope reticle is what is commonly referred to as “crosshairs,” with the most common crosshairs being lines in the shape of a cross. Although reticles can be used in a range of optical instruments, including those used for astronomy or surveying, the most recognizable use for reticles is with telescopic sights for aiming firearms. When used with firearms, the prior art reticles provide a point of aiming for the shooter based on a fixed single distance. Because projectiles travel in arcs, shooters must account for bullet drop when aiming. The problem with existing reticles is that the shooter is required to estimate on a graphic interface in order to compensate for this bullet drop. Not only must the shooter estimate the range of the target, but the shooter must also make manual adjustments to the scope itself to compensate for the distance the bullet must travel. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a quicker way to engage targets by compensating for the drop of the projectile over a set range. The present invention allows the shooter to compensate for bullet drop throughout the entire trajectory. The present invention also allows the user to quickly determine the distance of a target, even if the user has no intention of shooting the target.